


La chaleur d'une étoile

by AmetrineWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Almost no plot, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Get outta here kids, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, They love each other, not very descriptive though, pretty vague tbh, there's a very tiny amount of plot there, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmetrineWrites/pseuds/AmetrineWrites
Summary: - Lapis just smiled tenderly, in that adoring way that never failed to make Peridot weak at the knees, and shifted her weight to run a hand through the technician’s hair.“It’s okay, Peridot,” She spoke in a soft voice, as if trying not to spook her, “I want this too.”Peridot’s eyebrows knit into a concerned frown, “You’ll tell me if you want to stop, right?”Lapis gave her gemstone one last lingering kiss before answering, “Right.” -Set one year after the finale: Lapis and Peridot reminisce over the last time they'd gotten to hold each other in such peace.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	La chaleur d'une étoile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinoKieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKieran/gifts).



> Hey there! Thanks for checking out this short one-shot!
> 
> It serves as a sequel of the sorts to a one-shot published under my main account called "Ad capere a stella", but it isn't necessary to read it beforehand.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

“Do you remember last time we were like this, Lapis?” 

The aforementioned gem lifted her head from its position on top of her partner’s, smiling when their eyes made contact.

“What do you mean?” She uttered back, breaking eye contact to bury her face in Peridot’s hair, taking in her scent. 

“Well,” She began fiddling with her fingers, “I mean, before the Homeworld trip happened. We were together this way. It’s hard to believe that it’s been a whole year since, right?” She gestured towards their embrace and the hammock that held them both.

“Huh, you’re right,” Lapis murmured absently, abandoning her place leaning on Peridot’s head in favor of hovering above the green gem, elbows resting at each side of her. Lapis’ blank expression suddenly turned into a smirk. “I think I remember that time, now that you mention it.”

She drank in the flustered expression that overtook the smaller gem’s face “L-Lapis…?”

“Yeah,” She said, ignoring the feeble mutterings. 

Instead, she settled her eyes on the verdant gemstone in the middle of Peridot’s forehead and leaned forward.

“Lapis…” Was the breathy whisper that left Peridot’s mouth when she felt Lapis’ breath ghost over the gemstone; promptly followed by a teasing brush of the lips right on the edge where the stone met skin, “What…?”

“I recall doing something like this…” She answered plainly, laying a tiny peck next to the sensitive jewel, then moving down to Peridot’s lips. “… And this.”

Their kiss started slow, solely a brief caress, as though mirroring their actions from the memory; right as scripted, the contact began escalating as their movements turned more earnest. 

Peridot’s hands buried themselves in Lapis’ hair, who gasped into the kiss when those same hands ran down her form until reaching her gemstone, inadvertently grazing against the smooth surface.

Peridot broke contact then, leaning up to smooch her way down Lapis’ jaw until she arrived at her neck; there she laid dozens of tiny pecks in quick succession, mixed with the occasional gentle bite. Her partner shuddered.

Suddenly overcome with boldness, she looked up at Lapis through her lashes and moved her hands to cup her face, “Lapis…”

“Hm?” Her response was a dazed expression and an inquiring hum from the ocean gem. Lapis’ eyes glistened with affection despite being clouded by lust.

She bit her lip to hold back a chuckle, unintentionally making herself appear even more inviting to her lover. 

Lapis struggled to stay still as she waited for Peridot to speak. 

“Is it okay if…” She struggled to find the words, “If we-?”

She backtracked at once. 

“O-only if you want to! I- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or-”.

Lapis just smiled tenderly, in that adoring way that never failed to make Peridot weak at the knees, and shifted her weight to run a hand through the technician’s hair.

“It’s okay, Peridot,” She spoke in a soft voice, as if trying not to spook her, “I want this too.”

Peridot’s eyebrows knit into a concerned frown, “You’ll tell me if you want to stop, right?”

Lapis gave her gemstone one last lingering kiss before answering, “Right.” 

They dove in at once, and though it started hesitant, both soon found a rhythm.

The kiss felt as long as a millennium, yet it was still not enough for either of them. Still, Lapis broke it to begin her assault.

Supporting herself on both elbows, she kissed down Peridot’s neck and to the neckline of her clothing, where she nibbled playfully, which made the supine gem quiver beneath her. She paused, staring at the projected cloth for a second.

“Can you take it off?” She asked, voice gentle and tentative, to let her know that she had every right to refuse if she wasn’t comfortable with it.

Instead, much to her surprise, Peridot averted her eyes, giving a tiny nod and willing the top part of her uniform off of her body. The sudden change in temperature, even if inconsequential to them as gems, made her shiver.

Lapis took a moment to roam her eyes over the newly exposed skin, before allowing her hands to follow the same path, stroking lightly until they came across her breasts, where they stopped to cup both mounds; She began kneading the tender skin soon after. 

She let her head fall next to Peridot’s, nuzzling her and whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

While her hands massaged Peridot’s chest, she resumed her attentions to Peridot’s neck and shoulders, nipping at the skin in between kisses and gradually making her way towards the skin between her hands. When she replaced her left hand with her mouth, her reward was a sharp inhale and a pair of hands running through her hair.

The small whimpers and sound that the other gem emitted awoke something in her. She separated from Peridot’s skin with a wet popping sound and wiped the damp edge of her mouth with her wrist. 

What met her was the gorgeous view of Peridot’s flushed form straddled under her, chest heaving as she unconsciously panted to cope with the inexplicable feeling of breathlessness she felt. Something unknown sparked deep within her.

“Let’s move to the bed.” She breathed, barely audible enough for Peridot to understand. A nod served as a response, so she summoned her wings “Hold on tight”

Gathering the slight gem closer to her, and once she’d noticed the thin arms surround her in a secure enough grip, she lifted them both into the air with a single beat of her wings. 

Moments later, she deposited Peridot on the single mattress that they owned, but sat unused on the upper floor of their joint art studio for the most part. A tinge of pride burned in her chest once she saw that the time and expectation had gotten Peridot worked up.

She climbed onto the mattress above Peridot, smug look in place, until it was forced out of her with a rough kiss.

“Less smiling to yourself over there, and more putting that mouth to better use.” Peridot said, letting go of the front of her top. Lapis’ stunned mind almost didn’t register the quip.

However, once it clicked, she huffed indignantly, “Oh, I’ll show you better use.”

She dove back in, making a path from the already explored skin, shooting Peridot a victorious glare each time her exploration elicited another delicious reaction from her. By the time she’d reached the waistband of her tights, the technician was already squirming subtly, trying to get as much friction as possible without drawing attention to the movement. 

Lapis clicked her tongue while pushing both legs down with her hands, “Eager, are we?” 

”… Shut up.”

With a triumphant expression, the ocean gem made to dive back in, but was stopped by two hands holding her up by the shoulders “Wha-.”

Peridot squeaked as her blush darkened, “It’s not fair.” 

At Lapis’ clueless gaze, she groaned and gestured to her state of near nudity in stark contrast to her clothed self; She didn’t wear that much in the first place, to be fair, but it was still a state of overdress when compared to what scant clothing Peridot still had on.

“Oh, right.” 

In a single flash, her outfit dematerialized, much to Peridot’s surprise. She lied there in a daze, just drinking in the view.

“Better?”

She never got a response, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Peridot’s lips landed on hers again, with equal fervor, before Lapis pushed her down.

She appeared nervous and confused under the older gem, but it dulled at the sight of Lapis’ reassuring smile. Once she gave the consent to continue, she was pulled to the edge of the bed, until her hips rested there and her lover was kneeling on the ground in front.

A gasp left her throat the second she noticed her intentions, “A-are you sure…?”

Lapis kissed her knee with a sideway, lidded stare instead of responding verbally, but it was all it took for Peridot’s demurral to fly out of the nearest window. A pleased purr left her throat at the sensation of the Terraformer advancing towards the apex of her legs at a leisured pace. 

She then repeated the process with the opposite knee, being as slow and methodical as she had been with the other leg. 

When Lapis looked up at her, expectant, Peridot hesitantly phased away what remained of her clothing and laid back in the bed, leaving herself fully at Lapis’ mercy.

Her supine position didn’t last long, for soon her back was arching off the mattress, accompanied by a variety of encouraging noises that Lapis drank in eagerly:

Whimpers, when it was just starting out; The ocean gem exploring the newly revealed area tentatively with her slender fingers. Then, ragged little gasps whenever the digits found the most pleasurable spots.

And finally, soft moans when Lapis’ mouth joined her hand in the attentions, lapping and sucking with abandon, further urged by the exquisite sounds coming from Peridot’s lips.

The green gem let out a shaky breath, grabbing onto Lapis’ shoulders for support and taking in the novel sensations with more courage than she felt. Her head was spinning, filled with an intoxicating fog that increased by the second; the only thing that made sense was that she loved Lapis very much.

So she told her. 

Over and over; Again, and again, repeating it like a mantra as she drowned in the pleasure, as if it were just another body of water that Lapis could manipulate to her will. It certainly felt like it, but she didn’t mind.

Soon, all the pressure that had steadily built up in time with the ministrations, released all at once, leaving Peridot gasping for air that she didn’t need. Her body shook as she rode out the orgasm, jolting with surprise at the feeling of Lapis retreating her fingers from within her.

“You-” She gasped, a million thoughts running through her head at once, “You’ve got that… irritating look on your face again.” She pointed out, glaring at the ocean gem with whatever little energy she had left.

Lapis ran a hand through her messy locks, the cocky grin not faltering in the slightest. Instead, she climbed onto the bed next to Peridot and nuzzled into her side.

“I thought after all the yelling you wouldn’t be able to keep complaining,” She purred, “Guess I was wrong.”

Peridot chuckled breathlessly, leaning into the contact “You really ought to know better by now.”

“That’s it?” She frowned playfully, exaggerating a pout on her lips, “Not even a ‘thank you, Lap-?’”

Once again, Peridot leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, effectively killing Lapis’ train of thought in its entirety.

“Wow,” She remarked, playing up the awe but not bothering to mask the affection in her voice “Thanks, Lapis.”

She then dove back in, kissing Lapis with increasing passion as her energy returned.

This time, however, she moved to straddle said gem’s hips, all without breaking contact.

“Peridot?” Asked Lapis, somewhat puzzled but very much interested in the turn the evening was taking, “What are you…?”

“I just thought I’d return the favor.”

The glint in Peridot’s eyes was nothing short of predatory, as she leaned back to admire the sight of disheveled blue hair fanning around Lapis’ flushed face like a halo. 

She let her hands wander the lithe curves of Lapis’ body unhurriedly, her lips following a similar path. Her chosen route took her across the top of her chest and down her left arm, to the back of her hand, where Peridot left a small kiss while winking at Lapis. She blushed deeper despite the simplicity of the gesture.

Her hands then found purchase on the blue gem’s own, lips coming to rest on the side of her neck, movements coming to a lull, their fingers interlocked.

“Are you still doing okay?” She asked, lifting her head to meet Lapis’ blue eyes.

A warm smile was her response, accompanied by a small nod, “Please keep going.” 

Taking those words as her cue, Peridot abandoned her position in favor of pressing her lips to Lapis’ once again, hands resuming their movement towards her thighs, finding the surrounding area already damp.

She shot a knowing smile at Lapis but made no comment on it; instead, she moved from the other gem’s lap onto the spot next to her on the bed and eased one of her fingers into the entrance, mindful of the shudder that passed her lover’s body as she did.

She settled on a gentle but precise rhythm, remaining attentive to the changes in expression of her partner, as she squirmed slightly, cheeks alight and mouth parted.

“Peridot…” She moaned, bucking lightly against the hand pleasuring her, “Go faster.”

Peridot complied, drunk on her partner’s flushed visage and the wonderful sounds she was emitting in the heights of her pleasure. 

A choked cry heralded Lapis’ climax, body trembling as Peridot reduced her pace to let her drag out the feeling as long as she could.

Her body went slack not a second after it ended, and the other gem collapsed next to her, placing a kiss on her temple as the adrenaline-like sensation passed.

Lapis sighed, contented, “That was…”

”… Wow.” Peridot finished, somehow summarizing exactly what she was feeling in one absentminded mutter.

A smile graced her lips, “You too, huh?”

Mirroring her expression, Peridot leaned in to peck her lips, “You were amazing.”

“So were you! I… I love you.” 

“You probably know already, but,” Peridot began, recalling how that was the one, and only, thing she could ramble whilst in the throes of passion, “I love you too, Lapis.”

A plentiful shower of tiny kisses served as a reward for the admission, which she could only answer with cheerful giggling.

Suddenly, Lapis stopped, sitting up before Peridot with an enigmatic glimmer in her eyes.

“So…” She purred, voice as smooth as silk as she twirled a short lock of blue hair with her slender fingers. 

Peridot narrowed her eyes, not buying the act for a minute, but intrigued by the path that the evening was taking. She realized her mistake too late when she felt the cool touch of water surround both of her wrists, pinning her to the mattress.

She was rendered speechless, looking up at the mischievous smile that now adorned her lover’s face. Arousal pooled deep in her body, which baffled her greatly.

Her deepening blush only seemed to please Lapis further, “Shall we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first try at something a little more... sinful? Haha, welp. As you can see, I didn't quite manage to bring myself to write something too explicit, but I hope you liked my attempt nonetheless.
> 
> Special shout-out to DinoKieran for motivating me to write this, and for always being hype for it whenever I brought it up. This one's for you!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from you in the comments and kudos never hurt. Read you later!


End file.
